The Legacies
by Aliviababe5
Summary: Abigail and Matthew are the children of Zachary and Cameron Goode. They are starting off their junior years ready for the homework, the training, and surprise CoveOps missions that will leave them craving the real mission world. However being Goodes will put major targets on their backs and too soon the twins will learn just what it means protect, serve, and be true Goode spies.
1. Chapter 1

Abigail POV

Sitting on the dock of Grandpa Solomon's safehouse, I got to watch the lake ripple with the slightest of breezes. It was fall, so it was cold, and my jacket was picking up the nasty habit of blowing open whenever the wind picked up. Shivering after a strong gust, I wrapped my arms around me and attempted to warm myself up. My legs had begun to fall asleep from how long I had been sitting on the edge so I started grazing the water with my toes, watching with slight awe as the slightest of touches would send ripples all the way across to the other side of the lake.

I had always loved watching and observing, like my mom, and being able to take some quiet time at calm of the safe house was a gift I was going to take advantage of.

Especially since tomorrow was the first day back.

Tomorrow started my junior year and I wasn't ready at all.

My mom and dad had told me stories of their junior year, declassified of course, and I was worried. No, I wasn't expecting a age-old terrorist group to attack and attempt to kidnap me during the middle of a CoveOps assignment or meet the love of my life whose mother is a higher up in the aforementioned, but I was expecting _something_ to happen.

I mean, I was a product of the Goode-Morgan line; trouble had to be on the horizon.

I heard footsteps sounding far off on the wood of the dock, but I didn't have to turn to know exactly who it was.

"Dinner is in ten."

Matt's slung his arm around my shoulders as he plopped down beside me.

"Okay," I answered quietly.

We sat there for about thirty seconds before he interrupted the peace.

"What are we looking at?"

I snorted and elbowed him in the ribs.

My brother, my twin, took after our mom's fair looks while I got my dad's darker ones. Matt's hair, which was about to be cut down to a much shorter length, was a dirty blonde color, with my mother's brown eyes. He was tall and built with a smirk that rivaled my father's. Matt was friendly and talkative, too talkative for my taste, but he balanced out my near silent nature. He was my best friend and he was the only one I would talk to when we were younger in a strange made up twin language not even Aunt Liz could decipher.

I was the night to his day.

I had dark brown hair, almost black. I scored my dad's brilliant green eyes that tended to freak people out in contrast to my dark hair. I was petite, just hitting 5'3" this summer but toned perfectly. I was quiet and serious and preferred a punching bags company to humans. The only people besides Matt I ever really talked to were my best friends, practically cousins; Kodi, Grace, and Jake. I also was constantly hitting Matt whenever he said something stupid. Which was all the time.

"No seriously, are we actually looking at something, or for something, or are we just that worried about tomorrow?"

"You know me too well," I sighed.

He pointed to himself and said said, "Spy."

"No, you're a twin."

He dropped his arm from my shoulder and brought his hands together in his lap.

"I'm worried too."

Matt was sworn not to tell me about Blackthorne. He couldn't tell me what went on, what their classes were like, who his professors were...but he did tell me what he was training to do. Every year since his seventh grade, he was readying himself for his first kill. And it terrified him. I didn't judge him, I couldn't. It wasn't his fault; there was no other clandestine academy for boys in the country but there was no other life for him.

This was the only challenge in Matt's life that he didn't want to overcome and claim as his.

"I'm not ready Abby," Matt looked me in the eye and gave me a half-hearted smile.

"I'm not either Matt. I keep worrying about-" "Not living up to everyone's expectations."

I nodded, "At least I'm not the only one."

"I mean, we are Goodes and everyone is going to expect the best- the best grades, the best moves...the best shot." I glanced up at him and saw his eyes closed. "And nothing will come easily. We're going to have targets on our back Abby, big targets. Not just from any long distance relatives of Circle members or other terrorist groups, but classmates. Enemies of mom and dad's kids who want nothing more than to be the ones to one-up the lineage of the greatest spies clandestine operations have ever seen."

I stared at him incredulously. "You've thought into this haven't you?" "You bet."

I reached down and caressed the cold water with my fingertips, the blood having already left my hand too long ago for the temperature to affect me. "I just want to do my best and to survive junior year you know?" Matt smiled out towards the water and nodded. "I know."

We stayed quiet for three minutes and forty seven seconds exactly before Matt piped up. "On the bright side, we'll get to see each other!"

And just like that, the seriousness of the situation was gone.

"Of course dummy, we always see each other over break," I cocked my head to the side, wondering how he could have forgotten. "Yeah," he nodded slowly, "Break."

I knew that look he was giving me.

That was the "I shouldn't have said something" look that Matt constantly had on his face.

"Matt-," I started.

"Would you look at that," he looked down at his bare wrist, "it is time for dinner."

"Matthew," I turned to him.

"I hear mom calling," he jumped up and shot down the dock towards the house.

"Matthew Joseph Goode," I screeched and raced after him, smiling the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I've gone AWOL! I hope this and more makes up for it...**

* * *

The ride to school was nerve-wracking. I wanted to throw up with every bump and my head was spinning from all the scenarios I had been picturing for the past hour. My leg kept shaking and I had been clenching my fist so hard, all the blood had left my right hand. My mom had been on and off the phone the entire ride and wasn't paying attention to my fidgety state.

Or so I thought.

"Abigail."

My head snapped up and I gave her a weak smile. "I'm sorry." She gave me a rueful smile and grabbed my knee. "Stop thinking so much, you'll give yourself a migraine."

My mother, Cameron Ann Morgan Goode, was the best in the business. She had more experience under her belt when she was in high school than most operatives get in the field their first seven years. She was calm, cool, and collective all the time. My mother was tough, mentally and physically. Nothing fazed her anymore.

So naturally, she could read me like a map. "You know I went through this too Abby." She leaned back and closed her eyes. "It's completely normal I promise."

I watched her as she took deep and even breaths. Her hair was shoulder length now and still dark at the roots from her last dye-job. She had bags under her eyes; my mom didn't believe in make-up, and her whole aura was tired. She still looked beautiful to me.

"Seriously stop love." She cracked an eye open. "You do realize you're only making yourself sick over irrational thoughts." I stared at her without answering. "The only person you have to prove anything to Abby, is you." My face paled.

My mom may be smart and all intuitive but she was wrong about that; I had everything to prove to everyone, including myself. I turned back to the window and commenced my fidgeting.

That stopped as soon as I saw Gallagher emerging from the hill. Pressing my nose against the glass, I felt my nervousness ebb away and turn to excitement. The grounds were perfectly manicured as always and greener than any other lawn in Roseville, Virginia. The P&E barn had a brand new coat of paint and even from here I could see the giant doors had a shiny new horseshoe added to the giant barn doors. The castle itself gleamed in the sun as if it had been scrubbed over and over. The driveway that extended all the way highway didn't have a single weed in-between its cracks. Limos were backed up the city line and I turned my gaze to the people milling around town.

Even though they couldn't see me, I could see every last one of their glares and sneers.

One of the best covers ever used was by the Gallagher Academy for Exception Young Women.

Every girl at the academy was held to the expectation that they would keep the secret of Gillian Gallagher. We played the rich girl roles; the one's whose daddies were millionaires, billionaires, politicians. We pretended that the weekends were reserved for the Hamptons and that our boarding school was inconvenience to our social lives.

Boy did we play it well.

When we finally got to the circular driveway, I was itching to get out of the car. My mom climbed out first and straightened her skirt. I watched the awe grow in the eyes of my schoolmates as they recognized my mom. I was used to the celebrity-like status my parents held in the espionage world.

I went around to the back and pulled out my trunk and book bag. Out of nowhere I was slammed into by a very thin body. I laughed and wrapped my arms around one of my best friends and fourth roommate Rylee Magee.

"I have missed you so much," she squealed and began to squeeze me around my middle. I laughed and hugged her back. There have only been three foreign Gallagher Girls in the history of the academy.

The first was Aunt Bex.

The second was Princess Amy.

The third was Rylee.

Rylee was born and bred in Ireland. The first time I met her, I couldn't understand a word she said. She talks at a million miles an hour and fresh off of summer…it was a struggle to understand her now.

"Abby, I've missed ya! How's your brother? Did he get any hotter?"

My mom scoffed.

"Two people you don't tell they're attractive: Matthew Goode and Zachary Goode." Rylee hugged her and grinned. "Are you staying for the Welcome Back Dinner?" "No, I have to be at the Washington Mall by six."

Rylee and I stared at each other dreamily. The Washington Mall was our dream interrogation center. My mother was interrogated there when she was a sophomore. Rylee's dad had to go whenever he took down the last Circle headquarters in Dublin with nothing but a ball cap, a piece of Trident gum, and a used maid's outfit.

Rylee grabbed her trunk and turned to my mom.

"I hope my mom talked to you about Christmas break?" "She did sweetie. Everything's all set." Rylee beamed and looked at me, "I'll see you inside okay?" I nodded and turned back to my mom.

Her eyes held a faraway look as she stared at the castle, like she was remembering all of her adventures at once. Her gaze then shifted to me and she smile softly.

"Have a good year Abby. Don't rush it, get good grades, and please don't go looking for trouble. Lord knows this family has enough already."

I nodded. "Yes ma'am."

My mom pulled me into her arms and held me tightly. "I love you Abby." "I love you mom." "Kick some butt this year okay? I'll see you at Christmas break." Reluctantly, we let each other go and she kissed my forehead.

"Be Goode."

"I'm always Goode mom."

When she finally climbed into the limo and pulled away, I felt my throat tighten. I didn't feel ready at all, but now I was here. And I wasn't going to do anything less than my best.

...

When I finally dragged my trunk up the grand staircase and into my room, I was greeted to the smell of a very French and very illegal perfume and classical music wafting from our room.

Although she was nowhere in sight, I knew Kodi was somewhere in the castle. Plus, her designer clothes were organized by season and color and her uniforms perfectly pressed in the closet.

I parked my suit case in front of my bed and sat down.

Rylee's pictures with her cousins back home were already on her wall their red hair flaming. Kodi's scheduling calendar for her beauty regimens and uncle Preston's campaign schedule were neatly written in her perfect calligraphy. Above Gracie's bed were all of the ticket stubs of the free concerts she got into all over the world when Uncle and Aunt Bex were on detail duty for the Prime Minister's kids.

Then there was my wall.

My wall was completely bare and always was save two pictures; one of my immediate family and the other of the "cousins".

As I started unpacking my stuff, Kodi entered the room. She had gotten taller from last year; she was at least 5'7 now. Her arms and legs were even and gorgeously tanned and with her daisy dukes and Michael Kors hidden wedges, her legs looked like they went on forever. Her hair, jet black like Aunt Macey and her eyes were a soft brown, like melted chocolate. Her make-up which was done to perfection highlighted her goddess like appearance. But Kodi looked exhausted.

"Hey Kodi," I said slowly, "Are you okay?"

Collapsing on her bed, she threw an arm over her face and sighed.

"No I am not okay."

Propping herself up on her elbows, she stared at me almost angrily. "Remember the internship I applied for earlier this summer?" "The one with the "ride-along" opportunity with a Secret Service agent?" "Yes, that one." I waited for her to continue.

"Well, I was chosen-"

"That's great Kodi!"

Her eyes turned to daggers. "I was chosen with one other applicant; even though there was only supposed to be one selected applicant." I winced. "That's not okay. Do you know who the other applicant chosen was?" "All I know is that he's male."

I winced.

"Do they not know where you go to school?" "Not enough clearance I suppose." "Well, what are you going to do?" Kodi smiled deviously. "I'm going to break his legs." "Kodi!"

She laughed.

"I'm kidding! But I am going to destroy him." She stood and place one perfectly manicured hand on her hip.

"You can't share an opportunity with a dead man can you?"


	3. Chapter 3

We all came to the top of the Grand Staircase and watched the organized chaos of moving day unfold below us. Seventh graders ran around aimlessly confused, searching for a possible familiar face. I watched one girl sprint across the foyer to her friend waiting on the other side; their squeals could be heard all the way up the stairs.

A group of seniors chatted in at least three different languages that I could make out about some boy one of them had met over the summer. One of our classmates, Andrea Stihl was deep in conversation with what I assumed was Mr. Smith (he had to be at least sixty years old now but didn't look a day over thirty).

One seventh grader stood by herself in the corner of the foyer, looking frightened, amazed, and nauseous all at once. I watched her look up at us with the look of awe we normally received from underclassmen.

Our reputations far preceded us.

Rylee was a fire-headed inspiration; her moves and attitude gave even the seniors the drive to act and fight like her. Very few people walked off a sparring mat with Rylee that didn't have a serious injury and most weren't stupid enough to fight her. Her parents were legends in Ireland's secret service and her list of accolades was just one of the reasons she was attending Gallagher.

Kodi had the looks and the brains; she scored perfect marks on every test and was the daughter of the president. The list of her previous boyfriends was not short, but her dominating personality left no room for anyone who wasn't worth her time. She was the dark haired Barbie every young girl dreamed of growing up to be and would most likely be the first female president. No one and nothing would stand in her way.

Gracie was a caramel beauty with curls, freckles, a pout, and athletic and toned body that every girl was jealous of. Her parents, with legs both in the doors of MI6 and the CIA, had trained her with moves everyone knew were classified but no one dare question should she use the moves on them. Gracie was rumored to have saved both the Prime Minister of England of the Speaker of the House on the same night when she took out a man who was carrying explosives and a fully stocked automated rifle under his trench coat (it's totally not a rumor, no one wears trench coats anymore and it took a teenage girl to notice).

And then there was me.

I wasn't crazy beautiful or strong or a brainiac like my friends; I was the Chameleon's daughter and a Goode's Girl. I could hide in any situation and fight my way out of one. I had a twin who some people claimed could read my mind like I read his, the perfect battle buddy. I had an insane missions IQ; I was the perfect honey pot, and an expert in pocket litter. I was Matthew Morgan and Rachel Morgan Solomon's granddaughter. They called me The Shadow because of my uncanny ability to disappear.

One girl looked at the seventh grader and followed her gaze up to us, elbowing her friend and soon every head was turned in the foyer.

Kodi, no stranger to attention, beamed at them and made her way down the stairs. She even gave them a First Daughter wave. Gracie with the swagger and confidence of both Grant and Rebecca Newman winked and followed suit. Rylee linked arms with me and smiled. My attempt to smile was more of a grimace, but it satisfied the crowd more or less enough for them to turn away and start new conversations about our summers.

Kodi breezed into the Great Hall and took a big whiff of the scents of dinner.

"I've missed Cook's food."

"You have a private chef," Rylee dismissed her and made way for our table.

Kodi rolled her eyes and followed after her. "Yes but he's not Cook."

We all sat, Kodi and Gracie across from Rylee and I.

"There are more important matters to discuss girls," Gracie leaned forward with both elbows on the table, causing Madam Dabney to race her way across the hall to reprimand her. "I've heard that we're getting some _special_ visitors this year from a certain _special_ institution." Kodi and Rylee's eyes grew wide but I just leaned back and thought about Matt and I's conversation on the dock. This was what his slip up was about.

Madame Dabney came up behind her and merely said, "Gracelynn Newman, you know better." Gracie smiled sweetly and waited for Dabney to get back across the hall and said, "A little birdie may have slipped during workouts that they were going on a field trip for half of the year." She got a dreamy and faraway look in her eyes that was unsettling.

Rylee laughed. "Jason can't keep his mouth shut can he?"

I started to frown but caught myself.

Jason and Gracie worked out this summer together and I didn't know. They were alone and I knew from firsthand accounts that Jason is a bit of a flirt and no ugly individual. Kodi seemed to noticed my shift in mood as she interjected with, "Okay but why would they be coming?"

Girls started filing into the Great Hall and I simply said, "Maybe they're doing an exchange like they did with our parents? I mean we will have to work together some day, so why not start now?"

No one could respond because Lena Travis, daughter of Tina Walters Travis, walked up and plunked down next to Kodi and squealed hello to all of us.

Our classmates began sitting down one by one and their joyous moods eventually bled into mine. I found myself talking and smile more than usual, answering in at least eight different languages by the time my grandmother stood up.

"Women of the Gallagher Academy, who comes here?"

 _ **"We are the sisters of Gillian."**_

"Why do you come?"

 _ **"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets."**_

"To what end do you work?"

 _ **"To the cause of justice and light."**_

"How long will you strive?"

 _ **"For all the days of our lives."**_

"You may be seated," she smiled and we did.

"Ladies- welcome and welcome back. We are honored and blessed to have another year with you all. As usual, we expected nothing but the best from you all at all times. As you know, security is tight and our guard is up high. There will be no sneaking in and out of the castle ever."

My grandmother looked right at our group. Our classmates giggled and I once again clammed up from the attention of the school.

"This year we expect greatness ladies and we expect you to honor your sisterhood at all times. This is non-negotiable." My grandmother surveyed the room and it wasn't hard to see where my mother got her good looks from.

"Ladies we must remember that as women, we will always be underestimated. We will not be seen as a threat and most certainly not a worthy opponent." Her next words came with a devious smile.

"We'd certainly like to keep it that way."

A smirk broke across my lips. It was one of our greatest advantages.

She went through the staff (I was right about Mr. Smith) and when she finished with Grandpa Solomon (I heard someone whisper "The Joe Solomon?") she gripped the podium.

Here was the big news.

"Ladies, this year is a very special year for us all." My friends and I leaned forward, ready to hear the news we already knew. "This year, we will be joined by some special guests from a special institution."

Gracie chuckled to herself.

"Please join me in welcoming the boys from the Blackthorn Institute."

Matt, Jason, and their roommates; Lane and Derrick, lead the pack, never mind that they weren't seniors. I heard girls physically swoon as they stood in front of the teacher's stage and winked and smiled at different girls closest to them.

Jason didn't though, strangely enough. His eyes were scanning the crowd until he found what he was looking for…until he found Gracie.

My stomach did an uncomfortable twirl and I forced myself to look at Matt who was staring at the exchanged between Jason and Grace angrily. When he met my eyes, he shook it off and winked at me, causing at least fifteen girls who though it was aimed at them, to straighten up their backs a little.

Once they were properly introduced, the boys made their way over to our table. Matt hugged me and forced his way in between Grace and Kodi. Jason sat in between Rylee and I, earning a jab from the former and Derrick and Lane sat together on the end.

"Hi Abby," he smiled.

I always forced myself to stare at the space between his brows in order to save myself the embarrassment of blushing. Jason was nothing short of a Greek god. His body was perfect. He had this chiseled jaw that when he clenched it, could make a girl melt. His full lips, tousled dark hair, and icy blue eyes was worthy of drooling and he knew it.\

"Hi," I turned to the food we were now allowed to touch and began piling my plate. Just because I was a woman, certainly did not mean I ate like a lady. Madam Dabney tried and failed to fix me of it and eventually gave up last year when I told her that "when the situation called for it I would, but until then she would have to deal with it". Jason pouted at my dismissal and turned to Rylee to ask about her summer.

Derrick, 6'2" with rocks for muscles and a pout just a delicious as Jason's, leaned across Kodi to ask, "How did you guys know we were coming?"

My friends and I just pointed at ourselves and said, "Spy."

That earned a laugh from the boys. How many times had we all seen Zachary Goode do the same thing? Matt looked right at me as Jason and Grace started flirting across the table and I felt my mood grow sour. He had that 'I know something you don't face and it was killing me'.

"I heard you guys were the highlight of the evening earlier. Something about standing at the top of the staircase looking like Gilly and her friends' incarnates?" I rolled me eyes and asked, "How did you hear that?"

He took a sip of his water and simply smiled. "Spy."

* * *

Once finished, we talked about summer and who was going to work where after high school. The whole dinner, Jason and Grace shared glances and laughs (Grace giggled- yes actual gigglage) making almost everyone uncomfortable.

I shifted every few minutes away from Jason's leg that was constantly pressed against mine and after about two hours of it, I quickly stood and said, "I'm actually really tired." They all stared at me strangely. I never announced anything and I knew they could tell I was fed up.

"I will see you guys in class," I smiled and quickly left the hall. I couldn't deal with the two of them any longer.

Suddenly, Kodi materialized to my side and we made our way to our room together.

"I don't know what happened between those two, but they make me sick to my stomach." I didn't respond.

"Hey," she grabbed my arm and lowered my voice, "I'm not sure what's going on with them but I do know it's bugging you."

I pulled my arm away.

"I have more important things to worry about than a budding romance in our friend group."

"That's true, but I do know that you've have a claim on Jason since we were all in diapers. Why don't you step up and do something?"

"Because I don't want him that badly Kodi," I continued walking, careful to keep my voice down, "because between the Caramel Queen and me, I would lose every time." Kodi crossed her arms. "You're a good liar Abby, but you can't lie to me and you definitely shouldn't lie to yourself. If there were bets to be placed, I'd bet my money on you Abs." With that, she walked into our room, leaving me in the hallway by my lonesome.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't eat breakfast with my friends that morning. I had opted for a two hour workout, a bagel, and a ten minute head start to class so that I could pick my seat and possible get some answers out of Grandpa Joe about the Circle.

He never answered my questions fully- some information was still highly classified. He told me what he could though, in hopes my thirst would be quenched. Six years of questions and you'd think he'd understand that I wasn't stopping.

I walked quickly, finishing off my bagel and wishing I had grabbed some milk.

When I started to turn the corner, I saw my grandparents standing very close and talking very urgently.

They didn't notice me and I slowly and quietly crouched down, praying my knees didn't pop and give me away.

"There's been a flare up in Ireland," my grandmother whispered, "Cammie and Zach are already on their way to investigate." Grandpa Joe grabbed her arm and turned her more towards the wall they had been facing.

"This is not good. The Circle has a score to settle and if they are not done, **all** of these kids are in danger; Abigail and Matt are in danger." I was so focused on the conversation that I didn't hear Matt come up behind me. He touched my shoulder, causing me to flinch but with a flick to the head, I relaxed. He leaned over me, hoping to hear a little better.

"This school is the only safe place for these kids. That's why we did the exchange. We needed these kids to be monitored and safe and here they all are. Gallagher Academy cannot be breached Rachel, not now." My grandma rolled her shoulders and stood up a little straighter.

"We believed that last time and the castle _burned to the ground_ Joseph." He held his hands up in surrender.

"I know…I know."

My grandmother rested her head against the stone wall. "I will protect these kids with my life; the Blackthorn Boys included. But don't think for a second that anyone inside these walls are safe, not entirely."

She smoothed her shirt out and started to walk towards us.

"Not when so many of their parents are responsible for weeding out Circle members."

Matt and I straighten in unison and hurriedly backed up a couple of steps. He threw his arm around my shoulders and laughed loudly, causing our grandparents to stop walking.

"I told you he was going to do that," he squeezed my shoulders in the universal sign for 'work with me'.

I jabbed his side gently and replied, "Whatever, you still let him take a shot at your poor defenseless sister **.** "

That earned me a grin from him and we 'accidentally' bumped right into our grandparents.

"Good morning," I smiled. They both smiled at us.

"What did you hear?"

Just like that, our cover was blown. "How did you know," Matt demanded. "Your skirt shifted against the stones as you stood up," Grandpa Joe nodded to me then looked at Matt, "I also heard you flick her head with your….ring finger? That's an odd one to use."

Matt threw his hands up in defeat. "How are you so good at this?" Grandpa Joe just laughed but I stared straight into Grandma Rachel's eyes.

"How much danger are we in?" We heard people coming down the hall and she moved to leave but I grabbed her arm. "Don't lie to us grandma," I lowered my voice, "We know who the Circle is and what they want."

"We all know what they want Abigail," she gently removed my hand from her arm, "The only thing that matters is that they won't get what they want. **Ever**." She cupped both of our faces in her hands. "Not as long as we are alive they won't."

With that, she and grandpa left us.

I turned to Matt.

"You know what this means," I whispered as people began to pass us.

"It won't be easy," he ran a hand through his hair; "they already know that we know."

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

I heard Rylee's peal of laughter, followed by Derrick's and the rest of the group.

"We get everyone in and we make a plan. We use Jason to hack and unlock files and we use Kodi's connections to piece everything else together." I pushed off the wall but Matt took hold of my arm.

"Abby…we don't need to do this. We already know what they want. We don't need to actively seek them out." He dropped my arm.

"I know we know the threat. They want us simply because we are Goode's. Mom wouldn't have let her family just fight her fight. This is no longer just about our parents. They want us Matt; we need to be knowing and ready for when they come."

He took a step back from me.

"You want something to happen just so you can prove yourself don't you?" I didn't respond; I only held his gaze.

"Abigail Goode, do not throw away your safety over this ridiculous obsession of needing to prove yourself."

I had never seen my brother look more like out father in our life; stern and holding me with a green eyed-glare.

"I need to be informed."

"No."

My eyes widened at his anger.

"No, what you need is to be a kid while you still can. What you need is to be a junior and spend times with friends and enjoy life. _What you need is to be alive Abigail."_ He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair again. "I will not lose you to pure stupidity Abby. You're my sister and one of my best friends. What would mom and dad say if they knew what you wanted to do?"

Someone cleared their throat and we turned to see our friends standing behind us.

"Sorry to interrupt," Jason studied our faces carefully, "but it's time for class."

I didn't wait for any of them as I headed towards C.O.W with Mr. Smith.

* * *

"So what did you and Matt argue about?"

Grace laid herself across the practice dummy and gave me a small smile.

"It wasn't an argument," I grunted as I spin-kicked the dummy and then paused to look at her, "and it was between Matt and I...not you."

Anyone else would have been offended or even upset. Grace just took it as a challenge.

"Oh, touchy-touchy huh?"

"Look Grace, back off okay? I'll tell you when I want to tell you." I started to walk away but she stepped in front of me.

"I know you better than probably anyone else besides Matthew Goode. I know that he said something that hit home and I know there's more than that conversation that's eating at you."

"I said it was between Matt and I, Gracelynn," I snapped and pushed her aside, "So hop off."

I should have never turned my back. I felt her foot connected with the side of my ribs and I fell to the ground.

"Let's fight it out shall we? Since you're too upset to talk?" She pouted and I never felt more enraged in my life.

"Leave me alone."

"What's wrong? You're mad because Matt called you out on your self-preservation of your non-existent legacy? You're angry because you haven't done half the stuff your mother and father have and now you're just reaching for anything? Or is it because Jason finally turned his attention to someone else?"

I swung before I even realized I did it.

My fist connected with her jaw and her head snapped to the side. I immediately wanted to apologize but I was in too deep know. I was still seething.

The boys were across the gym but I saw Matt look down at his hand and clench it, like he felt the pain. Anger always seemed to connect us somehow. I looked back at Grace with a murderous gleam in my eyes.

"You shouldn't have kept talking."

With that I snapped.

I threw myself forward, foot already aimed for her head. She ducked and moved to sweep my leg out from under me. I jumped and aimed a punch for her stomach. When I connected, she doubled over in pain but managed to get in a punch to my cheek.

"I guess it runs in the family huh? Stealing the affection of your best friend's love interest?"

Grace laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah well at least when we want something, we get it. Unlike you- you're too afraid to go after something. Unlike you, I don't worry about a legacy to uphold because I am my own person."

I lunged for her again, snarling.

I heard Jason yell our names and the boys ran over to stop us from killing each other. We were both using moves on each other that we had no business using and it was only when I finally pinned Grace with both of my legs pining her thighs together and an arm twisted painfully behind her back did she stop fighting against me.

I pushed off of her and rolled onto my back, breathing hard- but my anger was gone.

She rolled over and touched her lip tenderly before breaking out in a smile.

"It's been a while since I've seen Angry Abby."

I couldn't help but smile too hoisted myself up. I held out a hand and she pulled herself up.

Grace hugged me tightly and whispered, "Jason's yours Abs. If you want him that is? I've just been flirting harmlessly; there's someone else I want."

I pushed my hair out of my eyes. "I appreciate it."

She licked her lip where the blood had already dried. "I let you win by the way."

She very well might have but I shrugged and said, "We can always have a rematch."

"You're on." She faced me squarely and added, "I didn't mean any of it Abby. I just wanted to help you work the edge off."

"I know Gracie. I didn't mean it either."

I heard Lane mutter something along the lines of "Females are crazy" which caused the rest of us to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry that it's taken so long for me to write- I've been stressed and tired and I wasn't feeling it. I really feel like I owe you all as many chapters as possible before I head off to my mission trip! I needed this short chapter to help it all flow again and I hope you like it enough until I get some more in! I love you all and again I'm sooooo sorry for the late posts.**

* * *

No matter how angry or frustrated I was, I would never again fight Gracie Newman. My whole body was stiff and certain movements caused me to whimper pitifully in pain.

Matt would look over at me in class and randomly chuckle; he had repeatedly told me that the pain is what I deserved for being a jerk. I flipped him onto his back as soon as he said it, a move that caused my entire back to ripple in pain. It was worth it though.

I shuffled my way to my room and rolled my shoulders slowly. My roommates chose to play soccer on the main lawn with the boys while I opted for a hot shower. We had a P&E test tomorrow and playing soccer in my state would only cause me to be immobile the next day.

I tossed my clothes off the side and stepped into the shower, sighing as the warm water hit my skin.

How was it even possible for skin to be sore?

I carefully sat in the bottom of the tub and let the water wash over me.

Immediately, thoughts rushed into my head from all directions.

Was Matt right? Was I just trying to be a martyr for the sake of having an epic legacy? Was proving myself worth wasting my childhood? I ran my hands over my hair in frustration, plastering it to my back. What if I never amounted to anything because I was 'just a kid'?

I hugged my knees and soon, I couldn't tell the difference between the water and my tears.

Did no one expect anything of me or was my last name the only reason I was going to be anything? I sat in the water until it ran cold. I had long since stopped feeling the water on my skin as I was pounded with more doubts and negative thoughts. What if I graduated and didn't have a single aspect about me that gave me the leg over my peers when applying to the CIA, FBI, or DIA?

Sobs wracked my body, causing me to shake violently. All I wanted- the only thing I wanted, was to prove my worth to everyone around me. But...what if I didn't have any?

I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Hey Abby, are you alright?"

I quickly turned off the shower and stood carefully. "No." I wrapped myself in a towel and opened the door, my hair hanging limply over my shoulders. Rylee pursed her lips. "You look absolutely terrible Abs."

I smiled feebly and sat down on my bed, not caring if my comforter got wet.

"I just feel like I'm worthless, you know? Like I'm never going to amount to anything or do anything worthwhile in my life. I feel like because my parents are Zachary and Cameron Goode, I have to do something amazing to make up for what they've done."

She nodded slowly, listening as I talked.

"And I feel like even Matt seems to outshine me with his grades and moves and he doesn't agree with me! He's never **not** agreed with me!" She folded her legs under her and clasped her hands together.

"Abby I seriously feel like you have a strong case of FOMO- not trying to sound like every millennial blog there's ever been- but that's honestly it." She grabbed my arms and shook me gently.

"You are gorgeous, amazingly strong, intelligent beyond compare- and most importantly Abigail Goode; you are you. You cracked codes with Aunt Liz at the age of six. You've illegally learned moves at ten that most agents don't learn until their third year out in the field. You have a team of friends whose loyalty is unmatched. You are Abigail. Forget your last name and forget who your parents are. Now is your time to do something for yourself." She leaned back and said, "If I've learned anything in my first 17 years- it's that trouble always finds friends and family of the Goodes and Morgans- and your family managed to combine that bloodline."

I smiled weakly and exhaled. "You're right." Rylee flipped her hair and stood. "I know I'm right."

She walked to the door and opened it before turning back to look at me.

"Being a legacy can suck; Every one of us understand and have dealt with the pressure and constantly feeling like you'll never amount to what your parents did. You do have to remember that even thought you may be a legacy Abs, now is the time for you to pave your own way and write your own history. So start today but make sure you start on your own terms."

I nodded and she winked at me, "Make sure you put some clothes on. We're all waiting downstairs for you."


	6. Chapter 6

**I suck at updating and I'm sorry that it's been so long! Enjoy enjoy enjoy!**

* * *

Matt POV

"Do you understand how hard it is to get anything through to your daughter?"

I was strewn across my mom's couch, watching as she signed different paperwork for the Gallagher trustees. I left the group playing soccer a while ago and came to her office to talk. I told her about Abby and everything she had been struggling with over the past couple of weeks. I explained to my mom that she was struggling with us being legacies and her intense desire to make something of herself.

My mom looked up at me and smiled.

"I know I can be stubborn but what is in your sister is all your father's doing."

I rubbed my face and sat up. "Mom she feels like she's failing horribly and no matter how many times someone reminds her about her accomplishments, she writes it off like they were nothing," I held my hands out in front of me in surrender, "I don't know what to do."

My mom stood up and came to sit next to me. "I heard she fought Gracie."

"She fought Gracie mom."

She patted my knee and said simply, "Let her figure it out." I scoffed.

"It'll take her years to figure it out mom. Besides, she's causing herself danger by focusing all her energy on trying to prove herself instead of her P&E. She got a 98 on her exam today. A ninety-eight mom. Do you remember the last time Abby got anything less than a one hundred on a P&E exam?"

"Seventh grade," my mom chuckled.

"That's how you know she's been distracted by something. P&E is her bread and butter and she got a 98...I'm worried about her mom."

"Matthew Goode listen to me: you are your sister's keeper but you are not to be her dictator. She's struggling with being a legacy yes. I did too. I am the daughter of Matthew Morgan and Rachel Solomon. I understand what is means to be a legacy more than anyone else. I grew up struggling with who I was and how great of a spy I was supposed to be because of who my parents were.

"But what I had to learn was that I am my own person; being chased and tortured by the circle because of my own actions and who I was only reiterated that. Abigail will learn but it will be on her own time. People could tell her stuff all day Matt, but until she chooses to let it soak in, she'll never get it."

I just started at my mom before slowly nodding. "Okay."

"Good."

She stood up and walked to her desk before reaching under for the secret compartment and pulling out a scarlet envelope with perfect calligraphy on the front. I may be the manliest of men but I'm a sucker for some pretty lettering.

"What is that?" She laid it on the desk in front of her and frowned. "It arrived in the mail at out Richmond house, addressed to Abigail with no return address.

I had it scanned for bio-hazards, bomb threats, and everything you could think of...but it's just a letter." My mom looked up with a very concerned look in her eyes. "That's what scares me the most about it."

I came over to the desk and touched the envelope. The front read, 'Miss Abigail Goode', in gold ink which peaked my interest even more. "Beautiful letters though," I murmured.

My mom gave me a disapproving look and I smirked at her.

"You haven't told her." My mom shook her head, her hair flowing with the movement.

"No. I don't know what's in it and I don't think I want to know." "Don't let Abby know this exists mom. It'll only fuel the fire she has to do something worthwhile."

"I know what I want to do, but I don't know if hiding it would be better or worse." I touched the letter gently and flipped it over.

On the back was a symbol. It was perfect circle with a line going through the middle. One side was shaded in with blood red ink. I could feel my skin pale and my breathing turn shallow.

"We've searched every database and library in the nation. We contacted our trusted advisors in MI6 and in Ireland. No one knows what it is."

I gripped the desk hard enough to make the wood groan.

"Matthew what is it?" "If this is the same group that I think it is, Abby is in danger."

"Matthew what do you know about this group?" Gone was my mother and in her place was Operative Goode ready to interrogate. "You need to call dad," I swallowed and trying to ignore the frantic beating of my heart.

"Tell him the Uomini Morti are back and they're targeting Abby."

…..

My mom was on the phone for the rest of the day, hurriedly calling her most trusted contacts about the U.M. Very few people had ever come in contact with the group and naturally my father and I were two very unlucky people.

I paced the length of my mother's office enough to cause her to snap at me to leave.

I didn't take it personally- she was scared.

I was scared.

I walked out of my mother's office and slipped into a hidden passageway behind a portrait of Gilly Gallagher. I was forced to duck in order to avoid smacking my head on the pipes that hung low and cursed under my breath as I brushed up against the dirty wall. I rubbed at my shirt furiously as I climbed out into the library and fell into the closest armchair too me in defeat.

I had only one brush with death before in my life and that was a Blackthorne mission gone wrong. My Torture Techniques professor decided to take out a vendetta he had against my father and sent me and Jake on an assignment to infiltrate a drug lord's meeting and pretend to be rich heirs with nothing better to do with their time than buy drugs.

Little did we know that we had walked in on a meeting full of the most dangerous men in the world. We barely escaped, thanks to one of our agents posing as one of theirs, but the entire encounter still shakes me up. I sagged in the chair and groaned outwardly. Of course the Uomini Morti would send a personal invitation to Abby.

They had to have known who she was, whose child she was, whose sister she was! If they had targeted her just to get back at me...I didn't even want to entertain the idea.

"Matt are you okay?" I looked up to see Rylee standing over me, causing me to jump.

"I didn't even hear you," I sat up and smiled at her, forcing the stress to leave my face.

"No sir," she stretched the O's out, "you can't hide that from me. I've lived with your sister for the past 5 years. I know a 'I'm hiding something' face when I see one."

"Unfortunately I can't tell you."

Rylee pouted, her eyes shining with mischief. "

When has that ever stopped me from finding something out?"

She plunked down on the arm of the chair and folded her legs before staring down at me. I looked up at her and fought a grin, despite the fear still clutching at my heart.

Rylee has always been gorgeous to me. Her hair is this insane red-orange color that always seems to be in perfect ringlets. Her eyes always grabbed my attention, especially the way they seemed to grow more emerald as she got angry, and her laugh was hilarious to me. But she was Abby's friend- so she wasn't an option.

I sat up straighter to avoid her legs pressing against me. Something dark passed in her eyes but she smiled anyway.

"Spill," she demanded. "Someone I know is in grave danger and they don't know. The threat may be neutralized, but I'm worried about what it'll do to our relationship if I don't tell them."

"Why would you not telling them be an issue?"

"This person has this "I need to put myself out there" complex and it may just be the death of them." Understand registered in her face and she smirked, "And telling this person might very well put them in more danger."

"My mom already got past Gallagher's defenses and her parents her junior year...Abigail would love to get past the aforementioned and a CIA bunker, in the middle of Siberia, in winter. What do you think she would do if she knew that one of the most dangerous terrorist groups in the world had sent her a fancy letter?"

"Seeing as she has no self preservation, I believe that Abby would find that exciting." "That's exactly why I don't want to tell her. She might pull a Cameron Morgan and end up cut open on a torture table."

Rylee stood and stretched. My eyes might have traveled down her legs and up to her face with her movement. "You have to ask yourself though; what would Abby do if she knew that a dangerous terrorist group was personally inviting you to tea?"

I groaned and fell back against the seat. Rylee giggled and patted the top of my head.

"Have fun with that one."

* * *

 **Uomini Morti (wah-mini mar-tee) = Dead Men**


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into COW and slid into a seat next to Jason. He looked over at me with a "let me give you as many butterflies as I can" grin. "Hey Abby." I gave him a soft smile and responded before turning to the front of the room. He grunted and then turned his attention to Lane at his right. I fiddled with my pencil, twirling it in between my fingers.

The butterflies I got around him started to make my angry and I released a long breath of air.

Matt was watching me carefully and I gave him a questioning look. He smiled at me and winked before turning to Lane. Rylee leaned across the isle and asked, "What do you think is going to happen in CoveOps tomorrow ?" I stopped tapping. "I'm praying for a pop quiz."

Gracie spun around in her seat gracefully. "Do you think we'd go to Washington? I'd love to pull an Aunt Cammie and find my future husband." I laughed. "When my mom met my dad she hated him. He was arrogant and better than her."

"We Goode men do have a talent for being the best," Matt smirked. I threw my pencil at him and then looked over at Gracie. "Maybe you will though." Lane grabbed my pencil from Matt's hands (before he could spear me in the side of the head) and tossed it back to me before asking, "What's a pop quiz?"

All of the girls in the class spun around. "A pop quiz is when Joe takes us into the town or Washington or wherever he deems appropriate and we do fieldwork," Kodi smiled, "it's the most fun we'll have all year."

"Sounds pretty basic."

Quinn Daye, a 5'11", 185 lbs Amazon beauty, turned to Lane and said, "It may sound boring, but it really does make the difference between life and death." "Is that so?"

Lane grinned at her and then moved to sit by her. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and then turned back to my friends. "Anyway," Gracie examined her nails," I want one soon."

Rylee took Lane's empty seat next to Matt and engaged in a conversation about some maneuvers they probably didn't have the clearance to talk about. Gracie and Kodi got into a heated discussion about the latest trends in Europe which left Jason and I to ourselves in silence. "So," he began softly, "How has your day been?"

Considering the fact that he had every class with me, I knew Jason's attempt at small talk had a hidden agenda.

"What are you working at Jason?" His grin faltered. "I...I was just trying to talk to you Abby. What happened to us being friends?" He lowered his voice as he noticed my girls listening.

"What happened between you and Gracie over summer Jason?"

He opened his mouth to answer me but Mr. Smith clapped his hands together.

"Good afternoon class. Today's lesson is pretty simple. Convert a purchase of at least $250 into the given currencies and then give me your remaining change in a new currency if your choice. You will find today's exchange rates in the folder in front of you. You have 25 minutes. No talking."

I gave Jason a pointed look and opened up my folder. I felt him staring at me before finally starting his work. I couldn't help but feel sad that I was still jealous of he and Gracie's flirting over the weeks, despite Gracie telling me that nothing really happened.

I balled my fist under the table before taking a deep breath and starting working.

I had 23 minutes left and I was going to be first.

* * *

I ended up getting to leave class early, much to the dismay of my friends. I walked quickly down the hall of Sublevel 2 and to the elevator. I waited impatiently for the doors to open, tapping my foot on the floor rather loudly. "You're making me antsy." I spun around to see Jason smiling at me. "Sorry." The doors opened and I stepped in. He followed me and I released an audible sigh.

"Jason, look...I know nothing happened between you and Gracie but-" I didn't get to finish.

He grabbed my waist and turned me to face him. He searched my face intensely before smashing his lips onto mine. Shocked, I couldn't do anything but kiss him back. He blindly pushed the doors closed and hit the floor button before sliding his hand up my side to cup my face. Instinctively I placed one hand on his waist, pulling him closer and tangled my other hand in his hair. He gently pressed me up against the elevator wall and kissed me with expert lips. It was slow and tantalizing. My lips parted and I felt his smile against my tender lips.

When he finally pulled away, I was panting softly.

Leaning his forehead on mine, Jason whispered, "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to do that?" I closed my eyes and giggled as he began peppering my face with kisses speaking a word in between each peck. "I. Have. Been. Dreaming. Of. Kissing. You. For. Years." I pushed him back gently; his kisses and the sight of his lips were making me dizzy.

"What are we doing Jason?" I tried to be serious but the grin just wouldn't leave my face. The doors of the elevator dinged opened and Jason and I avoided the eyes of some questioning sophomores headed to Sublevel 1. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hidden passageway behind a suit of armor. "How did you know this was here?" He waved me off and pulled me behind him as we jogged up a flight of stairs that probably hasn't been used since Gilly's time. He stopped suddenly and pushed a section of the wall in to his right.

He climbed into a brightly lit room and I had no choice but to follow.

"How did you know this was here?" I may or may not have asked my mom where she and the Aunts hung out when they were in school," he admitted. I had found this room in my eighth grade year, accidentally falling through the vent in the ceiling and thankfully landing on some very dusty beanbags. I hadn't even shown the girls this room. He closed the passageway before grinning at me and pulling me to him.

"Jason," I laughed, but my words were quickly silenced by his lips on mine.

His mouth was so soft...and pink too. He suddenly fell and pulled me down onto the beanbags. I fell with one leg on him and one off to the side and my waist somewhat lined up with his. He ran his fingers through my hair before pulling me down to kiss him again. His other arm held me to him, his hand grabbing onto my waist and drawing lazy circles on the skin in between my lifted shirt and my skirt. It was...amazing.

I pulled my lips from his reluctantly and whispered, "What are we doing?" He traced my face with a finger gently and responded, "I'm kissing the girl of my dreams. What are you doing?"

I smacked him gently. "You know what I mean."

He sat up and flipped me over to where my legs were across his lap. He dragged a finger over the curve of my knee, marveling in the way goosebumps formed in its wake. "I don't know Abby. I half expected to never be able to have children once I grabbed you." He licked his lips once. Twice. "I never expected I'd actually be able to kiss you."

I laughed and looked into his eyes. They were bright with excitement and something more tender. He kissed me again and I savored the way his lips felt. "I don't want to stop kissing you actually."

I laid a hand on the side of his face and gently stroked his bottom lip. "This escalated so quickly Jason." I bit my lip in though, which caused him to grin. "We just went from barely talking to this!"

He leaned back and breathed deeply. "We need to talk. We need to plan and we need to figure out this relationship." "Relationship?" "Don't you want one?" He grabbed my thigh and shook me. "Abigail Goode, I've been waiting for you to be my girlfriend since we were twelve. Don't deny me this amazing pleasure when I'm so close." I laughed. "You have to ask my out in order for it to be a relationship." "Ah indeed."

He leaned forward and kissed me slowly, dragging a hand down my back and gently laying me on the ground. He braced both hands on either side of me and brought his lips close to mine. They brushed mine as he spoke," Will you be my girlfriend?"

Between the way his hair fell into his eyes, the sapphire blue his eyes had taken on, and his pink and swollen lips, I didn't hesitate when I whispered, "Yes." He smirked above me before placing one last kiss onto my lips and whispering into my ear, "You have to tell the group."

I shivered as his breath caressed my ear and he pressed a kiss to my lobe. "Fine," I twisted his head gently to the side and nipped his ear, "You have to tell my parents."

When he pulled back, his face was pale. I laughed.

"They've been expecting this for years."

We stood quickly.

Jason pulled me to him and I laid my head on his chest, savoring the warmth from him compared to the chill of the room. "I honestly believe the scariest thing I've done is kissed you. I'm an operative-in-training for goodness sake and I was terrified when I grabbed you."

I smiled even though he couldn't see me. "I had to do it though. You were still mad at me for the flirting with Gracie. Nothing happened though." I peered up at him. "I know."

He smiled down at me and said, "We should go before some nosy seventh graders find their way up here." I escaped his embrace and started towards the passageway when he caught my arm and turned me back to him.

"We're going to be okay right? Like this isn't going to end up with me unable to procreate and you with a broken heart right?"

"I don't plan on it," I smiled. "I can go up the vent and you can go through the passageway." I moved back towards the beanbags and jumped up to move the grate. "Shouldn't you be the one taking the stairs?"

"Why? Because I'm wearing a skirt?" He put his hands up in surrender.

"See you downstairs Abby." I watched him climb out the hole in the wall and then touched my lips.

What just happened? Shaking myself out of it, I jumped up and climbed into the vent. I began to shimmy my way through the ventilation system and soon I was over my mom's office. She was on the phone and speaking quietly but her voice carried.

"I haven't told her yet no." I froze. "No Zach, Abby can't know. She's antsy and we both know when an antsy operative gets spooked. They lash out. The last thing we need is for her to start looking into this."

What was my mother hiding? "Matt hasn't said anything to her either." Matt was hiding this from me too? "You and our son both know how dangerous the Uomini Morte are- the last thing I want is for Abigail to actively go searching for them Zach."

My brows furrowed and I slowly and silently backed up and took a left.

I kept going until I was in the vent right above my room. I kicked the vent open, causing the girls to scream, and dropped to the ground. "Abigail Goode why are you in the vent!"

Kodi had a freshly manicure hand pressed against her chest. Gracie threw a pillow at me roughly, which I caught and tossed to the side. Rylee breathed in deeply and searched my face. "You have news." She looked closer and grinned. "You have big news." I fought the urge to touch my lips again.

"I'll tell you about that later. Right now, we've got some research to do."


	8. Chapter 8

Abby POV

"How are you doing Red?" I was sitting on a bench in the main foyer, an open book in my lap. I continuously moved my lips to make it look like I was reading, but I was actually waiting for Rylee to respond in the comms.

Gracie and Kodi were busy asking Mr. Smith for some extra help on their COW homework, attempting to keep him from walking out into the hallway and seeing Rylee. She was moving over to Dr. Fibbs classroom (a danger in itself) to sweet talk him into lending her a firewall-proof laptop that students were not really allowed to have.

I skimmed the page of my Cultures & Assimilation book, remembering that I actually did have a reading assignment to do, and then asked, "Bronze Beauty, Diamond, do you have visual? Anyone approaching?"

I highlighted a random sentence in my book, smiling to myself. Girls were milling around me, waving and smiling. I waved and smiled back, not allowing myself to wince when a sudden burst of static came through in my ear.

"I'm almost there," Rylee sang suddenly, "He seems to be doing a highly dangerous experiment and I just so happen to be flammable." I fought the urge to smile. "That's the spirit Red."

Kodi laughed, presumably at something Mr. Smith said and then responded, "I think we can move onto the next problem." Rylee grunted and mumbled, "Don't rush me."

"Abigail!" I looked up to see the boys walking up to me.

Jason with that god-forsaken grin on his face, stuck his hands in his pockets and winked at me. He still hadn't mentioned it to anyone. "Hey Dr. Fibbs," I heard Rylee trill and I knew she had her puppy dog eyes out and hands behind her back. I smiled up at the boys and shut my book. There went my first cover.

"Study session over," I announced.

Gracie snorted, "Like you were even studying."

Making a mental note to kick her later, I crossed my legs and asked, "How can I help you boys." "We were going to see if Cook would spare us a bag of crisps each and then we were going to do an impromptu sparring session in the P&E barn before dinner. Do you know where the other girls are? We wanted you all to come with us." Matt looked over me with scrutinizing eyes.

"What are you doing?" "Studying," I said sweetly.

"Sure."

Jason titled his head to the side.

"Where are the others?"

"Gracie and Kodi are getting some help from Mr. Smith and Rylee is doing an extra credit assignment with Dr. Fibbs." "Extra credit...with Dr. Fibbs? What even is extra credit in espionage?"

"A multi-passenger van with three hundred miles to the gallon," I said pointedly.

Jason chuckled. "We still have that van."

"We're going to go then," Lane pulled Derrick and Matt's arms, "just come to the barn as soon as you can." Jason stood and turned to the guys, "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up in a minute."

As they moved away, he gave me a flirty look. Oh no.

"So Abigail-" Oh God I was on comms...the girls were going to kill me. I smacked my knees loudly and by the groans I heard, I knew it was loud in the girl's ears. He didn't even blink and attempted to keep talking.

"How about we head to the-" I put a finger to my lips and he gave me a quizzical look.

"What," he mouthed. I tapped my ear and he squinted his eyes at me.

"Oooh now that is interesting," Gracie murmured as Mr. Smith finished explaining an equation.

"The P&E barn when you're done studying? I know you'd kill me if you didn't get a perfect score." I nodded and smiled. "I'm almost done."

That was my cue for hurry on up. Rylee was currently moving on behind Dr. Fibbs towards the computer container and thanking him profusely for the computer. Kodi and Gracie were almost complete with Dr. Smith and I knew that Rylee had a minute at most. I stood and took a hold of Jason's wrist. I pulled the comms unit out of my ear and covered the mouthpiece.

"I haven't told them yet," I said in a low voice, "about anything." Jason frowned. "Obviously your attention has been occupied; what exactly have you been doing?" I couldn't hear Gracie snapping at me through the comms and I replied, "I'll fill you on everything once I get answers.

Right now just don't mention kissing me." He stepped closer to me and I was pleasantly overwhelmed with his cologne. "You're not ashamed of me now are you Goode?" His eyes drifted to my lips and then back up to my eyes. I sucked a tooth and pushed him in the chest.

"Of course not. The girls are just...extreme." He ran his thumb over my lips, causing my knees to go slightly weak, and said, "Well then you explain everything in extreme detail. Meet me after curfew?"

I bite my lip and nodded. With a smirk, he took off after the other guys. I rolled my shoulders and was extremely grateful that no one but a bust of Professor Buckingham witnessed me at my weakest.

I pushed the comms unit back into my ear and said, "I got rid of the problem. Are we good?"

"That is a very handsome problem Shadow," Kodi teased.

"Are we good," I growled.

"I've got the computer," Rylee responded, "now you owe us an explanation."

I closed my eyes and wished that I was anywhere else in the world. When I opened them, I saw all three of my best friends, arms cross and hips cocked. I was in trouble.

* * *

"You two what!" I shh-ed her and rubbed my face.

"Jason and I kissed...a lot."

The decibels of the squeals that teenage girls emit should be used as torture tactics. Kodi grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Why didn't you tell us as soon as it happened?"

"Because," I shook her off, "The whole 'Abby doesn't know' bit was a little more pressing to me than Jason and I's canoodling." More squeals. "Okay okay," Rylee shut the lid of the computer a bit," was there full on lip locking involved?"

I wrinkled my face and then nodded. The squealing reached an all-time high and I covered my ears. "Stop it please! You're going to sic every dog within fifty miles on the school!" Gracie kicked her legs up into the air.

"I can't believe this! Abigail Goode, the never had a boyfriend, never been kissed shadow suddenly lands the hottest guy in the business. Kodi hasn't even had boyfriends as hot as Jason.

"She put her hands up and to Kodi said, "No offense."

"Surprisingly, none taken."

I fell back on the bed and sighed. "It was amazing too. Like every second of it just felt right ya know?" The memories of Jason grabbing my waist and kissing me slow caused me to giggle.

Rylee just shook her head at me in amusement. "As much as I love listening to dirty details about teen romances...we have a very anonymous group that seems to be targeting Abby that is also being hidden from her."

Rylee opened up the laptop and then plugged something into the side of it. My eyes grew wide as I took in the abnormal USB. "Do I even want to know where you got that?" She laughed but didn't respond.

Kodi rocked back and forward, a habit she had when was deep in thought. She shook her head, her short hair swayed back and forward with the movement and thought out loud, "I know it's not hard, but how many terrorist groups are big enough to scare Cammie, Zach, **and** Matt but not important enough for us to know of them."

I furrowed my brow. "Usually when that happens, it means that they're older and based on the fact that the name is latin and has a very ominous name, I'm pretty sure they're older-than-the-Circle old," I mused.

"That's absolutely terrifying then. What group dates back past 17th century Ireland that's still around? I call that some dedicated membership."

Rylee began hacking away at the computer furiously and I began to worry that Dr. Fibbs wouldn't have a keyboard to use afterwards.

"These codes are hard to break," she got out after three minutes and 46 seconds of silence, "I might need help just to avoid alerting the CIA that I hacked into their most classified files."

"I'm starting to think their defenses just aren't that good," Kodi sighed. Rylee looked up at her defiantly, "No. I'm just that good. I'm in, I'm just trying not to let them know I'm in."

Gracie and I shared a look and I groaned.

"No."

"Abigail, he's the best! You know it too. We could be in safely and no one would be the wiser."

Rylee's eyes grew wide and she blurted, "Abby go get him. I might not be able to get out and then they'll trace us." I groaned and stood.

"Fine."

I left the room and briskly walked to the main hall. I could hear the boys laughing and I stood in the shadow on a tapestry as they walked past. As they boys neared, I waiting before lunging and covering Derrick's mouth with my hand. Before he could shout and alert the others, I dragged him behind the tapestry. He shook my off angrily.

"Do you want to explain why you just kidnapped me?"

He suddenly noticed his surroundings and looked at me bewildered. "Where did you even take me?" His hazel eyes were narrowed and looked as if they were burning. "Calm down. We need your help."

"With what exactly," he was interested.

"We hacked into the CIA's database for some secret files...but Rylee is having trouble trying not to alert them. Will you help?" He thought it over before asking, "What's in it for me?"

"The joy of knowing you helped someone without a cost?" He pursed his lips. I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'll land you a date with Kodi the next time we go into town." He stuck out his hand immediately. "Deal."

* * *

"I'm sorry, you promise me to what now?" Kodi was seething.

"Relax princess, it's for a day. It's not like I'm ugly," Derrick's fingers were flying away at the keyboard, typing in codes at a mile a minute, "plus, I've dated heiresses, actual princesses, and a duchess- I know how to handle you."

Kodi was positively pissed.

Derrick was sweet- most of the time. He was just as arrogant, if not more now that he was able to one up Rylee, something that did not sit well with her (despite the look of awe in her face at his ease to administer codes).

Before Kodi was slug him in the face, I just said, "Derrick is the best Kodi. Besides, you might have fun."

"Fun? He's an arrogant son of a-."

"Okay," Gracie jumped up, "As we fill in Derrick, we need to think about what we're going to do with the information we find. Obviously if the entire Goode family is hiding something from just one member of the family...it must be bad."

Derrick glanced up at me and asked, "What exactly am I looking for again?"

I wrapped my arms around my knees and replied, "A group called the Uomini Morte."

His fingers froze. Rylee cursed and grabbed the computer from him roughly.

"Abigail, what do you know about the Uomini Morte?" "Nothing," I threw my hands in the air.

"All I know is that my family is keeping secrets from me and the only reason I found out was because I was climbing through the vents leaving-." The terror in his eyes disappear for a split second as he gave me a knowing look.

"You need to leave it that way. You don't know what you're getting into." "But you do," Kodi snapped.

"Yes I do Kodi Winters. It'd be best of you lot didn't play hero and let the real spies deal with this."

"We'll be determining who deals with this thank you," I retorted, my anger getting the best of me.

He ran his hand through his hair angrily. "This group is more dangerous than everything they've taught you in C&A and P&E. This is real stuff. People are tortured and then killed; like spliting you open and breaking every bone in your body while still keeping you alive torture."

The girls must have looked how I felt.

"So why was my family trying to keep this from me? Why would I even been kept in the dark about it?"

"One: you're reckless and have this 'I need to risk my butt' complex that no one particularly admires. Two: You and your mother are to be protected at all cost. If you truly believe Matt and your father would let anything happen to you, then you're highly mistaken. Three: The Uomini Morte likes to be secretive and fancy. They are one of four terrorist groups in existence today that hold onto their Latin roots and throw elaborate balls to hide their secret meetings. They like to send possible recruits intricate letters with their symbol on the back in order to get kids to join."

He frowned at me. "If all three of them are hiding this from you, that probably means you received a letter."

I suddenly felt very cold.

"It's not possible for them to not know I'm a Goode. That means I'm being targeted. Why though? They wouldn't have a personal vendetta against my family would they?" Derrick didn't respond.

"Derrick, they don't have a personal vendetta against my family _**right**_?" "It's not my story to tell." Kodi and Gracie both stood around him, ready to beat it out of him if they had to but he rolled his eyes.

"I'll access the files for you and make sure I set the proper codes to make sure you get out, but I'm denying my part in this wholly when Matt finds out." He continued for another six minutes before he handed the computer to Rylee.

As he stood, he said, "I'm serious Abby. This is not something you want to mess with." I stared him in the eyes and stood with him.

"I'm not messing with anything Derrick. I just want to know. How would you like to find out that your entire family has been hiding something from you?" He moved towards the door and scoffed.

"I'm a spy sweetheart- it's nothing new to me."


End file.
